Gods & Monsters
by TheNightIsAlmostOver
Summary: A secret mission turns into a dangerous game of seduction for Sakura and Kakashi when they are assigned to go undercover. But even as their mission turns dark, neither can keep their attraction a secret for long.
1. Chapter 1

**Gods & Monsters**

_AN- This will be my main story since Lose Control is ending. It is rated M for a very good reason as there will be mentions of strong sexual content, violence, and some drug use. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, please find another story. Otherwise, if you enjoy these things then proceed._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the world of Naruto, nor do I profit in any way from this fanfiction._

**Chapter 1: Weary**

* * *

Sakura dropped her chin in her hands and exhaled, blowing the strands of pink from her face as she sat at the dining table in the hospital cafeteria. Plates and glasses clinked behind her and there was a soft buzz from multiple conversations in the air, but she paid no attention to any it. She was more focused on the throbbing pain in her feet and lower back. She had been standing for the last eight hours, running back and forth from patient to patient, room to room, skipping and fetching.

She was tired of it.

She was tired of it _all._

Sakura loved her job and knew she was damn good at it…but she missed…well, she didn't know what she missed. She had turned down the last two missions due to her work and hadn't been too bothered by it at all. In fact, the thought of going on a mission when she knew how swamped she was at work made her anxiety spike drastically. No, it was something else entirely. Everyone seemed to be moving on with their lives since the war ended and Sakura? Well, she was doing fine.

She had her own place.

She had a steady job.

She kept up with her training two days a week and even practiced sparring with Ino a few days out of the month to keep her on her toes…But no matter how 'fine' she knew she was, it didn't change the fact that something was missing. Sighing again, the kunoichi brought her steaming coffee cup to her lips and sipped it. The burn to her throat took her mind off the aching in her muscles but only for a moment.

To her surprise, a shadow fell over the table and Sakura quickly glanced up to the face of Shizune. The older medic smiled and settled into the chair across from her, setting a tray of soup and a half sandwich down onto the table. "Sakura-san, what are you still doing here? Didn't I see you when I came in this morning?"

"Oh. Yeah, Mei is sick so I was covering her shift for the day."

Shizune pursed her lips but didn't press the subject further. She sipped her soup and studied Sakura closely as the pink haired kunoichi held her coffee and stared out the window to the small courtyard in the center of the buildings. "Why don't you go on home, Sakura."

"Hm? Oh, no it's fine. I-"

"Sakura-san." A petite girl bowed quickly to both of them and smiled apologetically for interrupting the conversation before turning to Sakura. She was usually the girl who sat at the front desk and directed people which way to go. "I'm sorry to bother you but this message just came from the Hokage." Her cheeks were flushed and she handed a folded piece of paper to the kunoichi, bowing two more times before hurrying away.

The message was brief and asked Sakura to come as soon as she was available. Sighing, Sakura folded the paper back the way it had been. "Tsunade wants to see me."

"Well, you see? Go see what she wants and if it's important, then just take the rest of the day off. I can cover the slack."

"Are you sure? I know how swamped it can get around here."

"Sakura." Shizune put her soup spoon down and stared hard at the girl. "I mean no offense in anyway, but you look like you could use the rest. We'll be fine here."

Nodding, Sakura gathered her cup and message and hurried out the cafeteria door. The hallways of the hospital were always a little crowded and today was no different. She weaved in between a couple and passed into the employee area and into the locker room. A few nurses were sitting on the benches, tying their shoes and complaining about the long shifts ahead of them. Sakura ducked behind a wall of lockers and opened the familiar door of number 414. A picture of Ino and her was stuck to the inside of the door with a note from Hinata as well. Sakura smiled softly at the picture, promising herself to make time to see her friends in the next few days, as she took her lab coat off and hung it on the inside hook.

Outside, the day was winding down. Store fronts were bringing in the displays from outside and turning the lights off for the day. The kunoichi shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket and hurried to the Hokage's office. The front doors were opened, but the woman who usually sat behind the circular front desk had gone home for the day. Sakura took the steps two at a time, thankful for the empty hallways. She didn't need to be modest and worry about showing too much thigh in her skirt like usual. She bounded up the top step and turned down the dim hallway to her Shisho's office.

The door was shut, but she could hear voices. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. Why had she rushed over so fast if the Hokage was just going to be busy elsewhere? Hadn't her note said as soon as possible? Sighing, she leaned brought her fist up and knocked gently on the door, waiting for a response. "Excuse me." She heard Tsunade's muffled voice say and a moment later the door was opening to a crack.

Sakura blinked at the peeking eyes of her Shisho and cleared her throat. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes. Come in Sakura." Tsunade pulled the door open wide and stepped back to the desk at the center of the room. Hesitantly, Sakura stepped in and spotted a familiar tuft of silver hair. Kakashi sat back in a chair with his hands behind his head and feet crossed at his ankles. If he had noticed her, he didn't make it known. Sakura pursed her lips, shut the door behind her and crossed the room to sit in the chair beside her former sensei. He still hadn't even glanced in her direction and she debated on whether or not to lean over and wave in his face.

What was his deal? Sakura sighed and turned to the large desk in front of her.

"Sakura." Tsunade started, straightening a few pages on her desk before she leaned forward and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I know you have been busy with the hospital lately, and I understand your hesitance to accepting recent missions. But, before I brief you on this, I have to tell you that I need someone that I can trust to get this done." The older woman sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face as she sat back. "It won't be an easy mission and it will require you to…push your limits, so to say." Tsunade cleared her throat and took out a mission scroll from the drawer in her desk.

It was tied with a black ribbon and she hesitated before handing it over. "Before we go on, I have to give you a briefing to bring you up to speed. An urgent message was sent three days ago from the Land of Waves about several murders. The victims have all been between the ages of 13 and 17 and the corpses have been almost completely drained of blood. The authorities have no idea what to make of it and they're all standing around with their thumbs up their asses trying to figure it out. Which is where we come in." Tsunade tossed the scroll to the younger kunoichi and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

Sakura glanced to the man at her side, who to her annoyance still hadn't acknowledged she was even in the room, before shaking her head slightly. "How many murders?"

Tsunade rubbed the back of her neck and glanced away. "So far, they have found 12 corpses."

"And they've all been…drained?"

"Yes. And they're all female apparently."

Sakura stared down at the scroll in her hands, finding it difficult to swallow. No wonder Tsunade had waited until late to bring her in. If word of this got out, people would be terrified. It sounded too familiar to the evils they had battled years ago. Her gut twisted at the thought of the families of these girls. Had the parents found their bodies, were they devastated, wanting revenge? Her chest tightened and she clenched her fist around the scroll. "What would we have to do?" Sakura glanced quickly at Kakashi before moving her gaze to the older woman.

Tsunade moved fast to the drawer at her side, pulling out a thick folder full of papers. She opened it and slid an identical pair of pictures across the tables to Kakashi and Sakura. "Learn these faces well. His name is Hiroto and he owns a casino in the Land of Waves." Another piece of paper slid across the desk, this one a blueprint of an enormous building. The stapled pages went in great detail about rooms, corridors, and where anything unknown could be. Sakura swallowed hard as she took the information into her lap. "The casino is one of the largest and busiest buildings in the city. They get a vast amount of business…but the casino is only a front. Hiroto's partner, Akane runs an exclusive spa that is invite only. A few of the girls who wound up being murdered had taken jobs there and it is the only thing that connects them." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and heaved a sigh.

"This seems a bit like they're jumping to conclusions. Three out of twelve girls work in the same place and all of a sudden this is the focal point of the mission?" Kakashi sat up and picked up the information, glancing through the blue prints absent-mindedly.

He speaks. Sakura rolled her eyes and wished she could call him out for being so rude. Not even a hello?

"I'm aware and despite my concerns with this, the Land of Waves is adamant that this is the man we need to track. So," Tsunade opened a separate folder, took out a stack of stapled papers and slid it over the table between the ninja. "This is your mission. You will be posing as high profile, wealthy newlywed couple. Kakashi, your main focus is on getting to the bottom of this, whether Hiroto is the cause or not." The Hokage took a deep breath, shut her eyes for a brief moment and turned to the younger wide-eyed kunoichi.

"Sakura, your objective is different. It's going to require you to step out of your comfort zone-"

Kakashi made a noise from the back of his throat as he casually flipped through the information sheets, not even glancing up as the older women stared in annoyance. "Way out of your comfort zone, actually." Tsunade corrected herself as she closed the folder in front of her.

The kunoichi swallowed hard and looked down at the scroll in her hands. She hadn't opened it before all but accepting this mission…Was it too late to turn back? Did she even want to? True, she had been apprehensive lately about taking missions, but not because of her role at the clinic as Tsunade mentioned. She didn't even know why she was refusing missions…but this one. Something was different, and she could feel it. Sakura turned the scroll over in her hands and nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"You'll be seducing Hiroto for whatever information he has."

"Se-seducing?! You mean…._seducing_ him?"

Tsunade nodded slowly. "He and this Akane woman are not exclusive partners and it is rumored that they like to…share as well. You will be required to do whatever it takes to get the information needed. The Land of Waves has not been informed of your arrival or presence. They only know we are on the job. You will need to be in complete disguise." Her eyes flicked briefly to Kakashi who seemed bored with the meeting now despite his partner's anxiety towards it all. "If you have no other questions, I'll let you take your leave. There is a lot to do and you leave tonight."

"Tonight? But, what about my shifts and-"

"It'll be taken care of."

Kakashi stood to his feet and bowed lazily to the Hokage , finally glancing back at Sakura as she still sat in her own chair. His eye landed briefly on hers and she could tell he was avoiding her on purpose. She pursed her lips and glanced to her Shisho. Tsunade nodded as Kakashi strolled out of the room. "He'll provide you with the answers that I cant."

"But…this mission. I'm afraid I won't be…able to."

"Sakura. I know this is asking a lot of you, but I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't believe you could do it."

Sakura nodded and stood on suddenly shaking legs. She had never, in a million years, thought she would be on a mission like this. Sure, she and Ino had talked about things like this, seducing men for secrets and falling in love in the meantime…but this didn't seem like a fairy tale. This seemed more like a nightmare.

As she made her way to the door, Tsunade called her name. "I've instructed Kakashi to give you all the information you need for your side of the mission."

Her side of the mission? Sakura looked down at her armful of folders and scroll and narrowed her eyes. Didn't she have everything she needed? "I don't understa-"

Tsunade lifted her gaze toward the girl and let one of her eyebrows lift slightly, as her lips pursed in exasperation and suddenly Sakura realized. Oh. Oh?

Kakashi-sensei giving her all the information she needed to _seduce_ someone?

Oh god.

Sakura glanced toward the hallway and felt her stomach clench hard. No wonder he hadn't been able to look her in the eye the entire time. He knew what he was going to be doing. And apparently, that thought disgusted him. Squaring her shoulders, Sakura hurried out into the hallway after the man who would teach her about seduction.

He was heading down the stairs by the time she rounded the corner. "Kakashi-sensei-"

"We have to head out pretty late tonight, so will it be your place or mine?"

Sakura's steps faltered and she grabbed the railing to keep herself steady, the folder slipping from her hand and a few papers fluttered onto the stairs. Kakashi glanced back and raised an eyebrow at the girl. Surely he wasn't suggesting that they…not tonight. It was so soon. "W-what do you mean?"

"It would save time for us to go over what we need to, eat, and set out if we were all leaving from the same place. So, would you like to come to my place to go over this mission, or shall it be your place?" He bent low and picked up her papers as she struggled to keep her grip on the rest. Her cheeks felt hot and she couldn't quite look him in the eye. Instead, she focused on the leaf insignia on his hite-ate and thanked him for retrieving her papers. "I…guess yours?" She seriously did not need nor want her former sensei seeing the mess in her apartment and she was fairly certain she had dumped a pile of laundry on her couch earlier that day which consisted mostly of her underwear. She cursed herself for being so lazy and neglecting her laundry. "But, I have to go home and pack first…"

"Fine. Shall we meet in an hour? Do you know the way?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can remember it." Sakura nodded and followed the nin out the door. The sun had set completely by now and the lamps were flickering to life on the sidewalks. Kakashi hesitated outside the door and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright. I'll see you then." He waited for a moment as Sakura stood, nodding like an idiot. She didn't know what else to do.

There was definitely tension between them, but she couldn't bring herself to address the issue at the moment. She was still reeling from the mission itself. Thinking about what she was going to have to do, and who would be teaching her to do it made her suddenly feel light headed. Clearing her throat, Sakura hugged her papers tighter to her chest. "Right. Bye." She turned on her heel and quickly headed toward her apartment building, thankful for Kakashi leaving in the opposite direction. Another minute in awkward silence would have made her scream.

The walk back to Sakura's apartment, she ran over a list in her head of all things to gather and pack. By the time she was done, she had gone over it all at least fifteen times. Once inside, she set her mission scroll on the table and read through the brief, making casual notes about her character. Satisfied that she at least knew the gist of the situation, Sakura decided to start packing.

Two suitcases sat on her mattress, filled with folded clothes and necessary accessories and her backpack was already on her shoulders full of kunai, shurikans, and other weaponry. Sakura had decided to leave most of the unfolded laundry where she had dumped it the day before and didn't bother straightening up.

She turned off all of her electrical appliances, cleaned her fridge out of all perishables and turned to give her home a glance. She couldn't be too sure when she would be back…but something told her that when she walked back through her doors, she wouldn't be the same person anymore. It felt as if she were about to close the door on more than just her darkened apartment. Sighing, Sakura pulled the door shut, locked it and left the key under the mat for her landlord before heading out into the night.

* * *

AN- Ok, tell me what you think and don't be afraid to be honest. This story will be novel length, so maybe 20 or so chapters and will be very explicit. I can't express that enough. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gods & Monsters**

_AN- This will be my main story since Lose Control is ending. It is rated M for a very good reason as there will be mentions of strong sexual content, violence, and some drug use. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, please find another story. Otherwise, if you enjoy these things then proceed._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the world of Naruto, nor do I profit in any way from this fanfiction._

**Chapter 2: Tested**

Sakura was drenched in sweat as she dropped from a tree limb to the dry, dusty road below. Her knees wobbled and she had to lean a shoulder against the giant trunk to keep herself standing upright. A thump sounded in the dirt behind her and Sakura glanced to see a pair of stoic eyes staring out ahead of them. The trip through the forests had been a quiet one.

In fact, they hadn't shared an entire conversation since leaving the Hokage's office the evening before. From the moment Sakura got to Kakashi's apartment, they ate, went over their new identities and set out.

Sprinting atop trees didn't leave much room for conversation, and the only thing Sakura could think about was her part in the mission, which was the very last thing she wanted to talk about. Her skin crawled every time she found herself wondering about this man she was to seduce. Visions of hairy backs and an oily, sneering face sprang to her mind each time and made her stomach turn.

"The station is just around the bend." Kakashi said, pulling his pack around so he could pull off his more apparent ninja gear. He stashed his kunai, gloves, and hita-ate in the front pouch and glanced over at the still breathless girl. Sakura blinked and followed his movements, zipping her own ninja gear up until she would need it again. A horse and cart ambled past them, the driver singing a song filled with dirty words and puns.

Sakura scowled as he tipped his wide brimmed hat at her, laughed and kept singing. "Are we going to change before?"

Her sensei shook his head, pulling the right side of his hair down to cover the pink scar that ran from his eyebrow to cheek. "We can on the train." He slipped the straps over his shoulders and stepped in front of Sakura just as she pulled her own pack on her back. "This is where we have to stop being ourselves. From here on, you're not Sakura. You're—"

"Emiko. Gold digger and bimbo extraordinaire." To prove her point, Sakura flipped her pink hair over her shoulder and stood akimbo, staring at Kakashi as if he were a lowly peasant who dared speak to her. She could faintly see his lips curl into a smirk before he nodded, spun on his heel and lead the way down the road.

They passed back by the same horse and cart, catching up to his song faster than he expected. His words faltered as he glanced down at Sakura. She pursed her lips, hoping he wouldn't try to serenade her again. Just as they passed him completely, Sakura realized she shouldn't be thinking things like that anymore. She wasn't the cautious, medic nin anymore. She was a rich, spoiled, and very flirtatious woman.

Sakura turned to glance back at the man on the cart and winked, drawing her hand up to her lips to blow a sultry kiss. The corner of her lips twitched as he puffed his chest out. The smile fell from her face quickly as he brought his own fingers to his lips in a V and waggled his tongue at her.

"Ugh." She turned around and followed the Copy Ninja around the bend in the road. As the trees fanned out, the view changed from a dusty road in the forest to a small village. The train station was directly in the middle of the town and gleamed bright red in the sun. Sakura felt her feet falter a bit as she stared at the locomotive. It wasn't the first time she had seen it, but the look of it still surprised her.

The cars were painted a shining black and each had a row of four windows. Gold curtains hunt neatly on the other side and Sakura could already see people making their way on board, looking for compartments.

Despite the shacks and run down businesses of the village, people from all walks of life stood on the platform. Women in dresses and jewelry stood staring down their noses at the men who ran back and forth to cart the luggage. Sakura looked down at her own dirty clothes and pursed her lips. Her usual red apron and black shirt and shorts paled in comparison to the latest fashion of the other passengers. If Kakashi noticed how shabby they looked, he didn't let on. He led her through the crowd, weaving around groups of chattering families.

He handed two slips of paper to the man standing outside the compartments. Sakura glanced around, and felt her stomach tighten. Her nerves hit her like a freight train and she felt her knees weaken. In a blur, Sakura was whisked into the train, wandering the aisles like a lost ghost. Most of the people were already sitting comfortably in their cabins, putting luggage under the fold out beds.

"Here we are." Finally, her partner turned sharply to the left, waited for her to enter the dim room and snapped the door shut. With the lock clicked into place, Kakashi turned and dropped the bags he had been holding onto the plush, dark carpet.

He crossed the compartment, pulling the curtains closed and checked the small door to the back of the room. Sakura peeked around his shoulder to see a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink set into a white, marble counter. On one side was a pull down couch that unfolded into a double bed. Four pillows were folded and placed in the cubby holes on the opposite walls and there were crisp sheets and blankets as well. Sakura traced the edge of the fleece blanket with her first two fingers and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Kakashi knelt on the carpet and opened the biggest duffle bag he had been carrying. Sealed plastic bags sprang upwards and spilled onto the floor. One slid to touch the toe of Sakura's boots and she stared down at the silky, black fabric covered in plastic. Kakashi glanced from it up to the kunoichi. "That one is yours, actually."

"Mine?"

"These are our new clothes."

Sakura held the bag in front of her, unable to make out just what the garment was. "I don't know whether to be insulted or excited." She ripped the plastic open, fished her hand in and found a very thin strap. She pulled it out and sucked her breath back into her lungs as the plastic fell away to reveal a very sleek, black dress. It pooled over her feet and she stared with wide, green eyes at the very clingy, very sexy fabric.

Below her, Kakashi had begun making two piles of plastic bags at her feet. Several of the bags had four or five pieces of clothes in them and the longer she stared Sakura realized just what they were. She snatched her new panties up and stuffed them into her own backpack. Embarrassed, she excused herself to the bathroom and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She would have to get a good look at these things for herself…without her former sensei peeking over her shoulder.

Just knowing he saw them through plastic was enough to make her blush furiously. She ripped the bag open and a rainbow of silky, sheer fabric spilled out onto the counter top. Sakura picked up one of them by the thin strap and wrinkled her nose. Thongs. They were all thongs.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She muttered quietly. In all her life, she had only worn a thong once. And it had been taken off after only twenty minutes of wearing it. Thongs and too sexy for her gowns swirled around her mind and Sakura had to grip the sink and take a deep breath. They were only clothes and she was having a panic attack…what would she do when she actually had to wear them and worse…when some strange pervert had to see her in them.

In her backpack she pulled out the file of her new persona and stared down at the name. Emiko. This was her lifestyle. This was who she had to be for now. Taking a deep breath, Sakura flicked the lock on the door and pulled her pants and panties down. She kicked them off and grabbed the plain, white cotton thong, the only one that looked the least intimidating and slipped it up her thighs. After minutes of adjusting and readjusting, she pulled her pants back up and stuffed her new and old panties back into her backpack. She decided to freshen up a bit and washed herself the best she could in the sink with a bar of soap and a tiny bottle of shampoo.

After combing the tangles from her hair, she redressed and pulled her backpack onto her shoulders. Sighing, she pulled the door open and turned to shut it. Kakashi stood with his back to her, using a pull out table to sort through his new clothes. He had undressed while she had been freaking out in the bathroom. His familiar flac jacket was gone as were his usual, loose fitting dark pants. Instead he stood shirtless, with only a pair of dark, low fitting pants on his hips, pulled snug against his skin with a dark, leather belt.

Sakura blinked and could feel her pulse quicken at the sight of the muscles stretched tight across his shoulders, stretching down his slender waist. Pink scars shone in the fluorescent light above them but Sakura was mesmerized. She found herself actually disappointed when he started to turn. Blinking, the kunoichi realized who she had been staring at and mentally kicked herself. She couldn't be blushing at Kakashi-sensei. It was…It was…

The backpack hanging on Sakura's shoulders fell to the floor with a loud thud as her partner turned around. She was pretty sure her compact mirror had shattered on impact but she couldn't seem to bring herself to care.

Was she actually staring at Kakashi's face?

Was this really happening? Quickly, she pinched her thigh and blinked in surprise at the pain. "Sakura." He started, raising a silver eyebrow at the look on her face.

"What?" She jumped, her body reacting while her eyes remained focused on the part of him that she had never seen. The boils, pimples, dimples, scars and other theories she and Naruto had thought up were completely wrong. He was….normal. She blinked as his pale lips pressed tightly together. He was obviously annoyed, but she couldn't help looking.

"We have about four hours until we arrive." He turned back to the bag behind him and pulled a long sleeved, black button down shirt out. He slipped his arms into the sleeves and Sakura cleared her throat, trying to remember what the hell she was doing on a train with Kakashi. The only thing her mind wanted to think about though was his face. "You can sleep if you want."

"So, you're seriously going to pretend that you don't have a mask on right now?"

The jounin sighed and shrugged his shoulders simply as his fingers quickly worked on the buttons of his shirt. "We're undercover. We aren't who we usually are."

"I see. So, is that why you wear a mask? So you can do missions like this without being recognized?"

"It makes it easier."

Sakura picked her bag up off the floor and set it down on the pull out bed before lowering herself onto the flimsy mattress. The springs jammed into her thighs and she squirmed uncomfortably. "What about your eye and hair? There's more than just your mask that make you stand out." She leaned her head to the left and let her eyes travel his length. He was dressed for the part of the son of a wealthy business man, all sleek and black fabric. Was this how the men of the Land of Waves dressed? Were they as pompous and privileged as Kakashi's new personality had to be?

The kunoichi looked down at her own clothes. She was still in her usual attire, pants made to run in, crop top with her familiar red apron over the top. She definitely didn't look the part of his wife. Frowning, Sakura pulled her legs up onto the lumpy cushion and leaned back on her hands. "I will be wearing contacts to cover my sharingan and there is always makeup."

"Give me some pointers…on this whole undercover thing." Sakura waved her hand in the air as her sensei turned and raised a slender eyebrow down at her. His face, despite being nothing like she had pictured still managed to make her breath freeze in her lungs. She hoped this effect would wear off soon. It was beginning to make her very uncomfortable. "Well, it may be simple, but don't look around too much. Use your peripheral vision to scope your surroundings. Also, it's important to make eye contact with the ones we are investigating. When you look guilty, they'll assume you are."

She nodded and sat up straighter, trying her best to commit his words to her memory. It wasn't difficult to hear in theory, but Sakura realized she was going to have to concentrate every second she was under cover to keep herself there. She frowned. "What about…with my mission. Do you have any pointers for me then?"

Kakashi sighed and swiped his hand over his mouth, looking down at her with his sharingan eye closed and his other narrowed. "I was against this from the start. You shouldn't be doing missions like this."

"I shouldn't, or I can't?" Suddenly, anger pricked inside her and Sakura pursed her lips. She knew he didn't meant it like that, but it was too late. Her pride was bruised.

"Sakura, you know what I mean. You shouldn't _have_ to do missions like this."

"But, I am."

"I know that. It's just difficult for me to think about you in this kind of situation." Sakura stood to her feet, her heart quickening inside her. The compartment suddenly felt very small, even standing as far back as she could, Kakashi was still an arms-length away. Her stomach twisted as she thought of his words. He still thought of her as a little girl.

"It's not me in this situation, though. It's Emiko." She took a step closer and swallowed as she watched Kakashi's eye move across her face. He studied her for a second before inching forward.

"It will be you, essentially. You who has to parade around in outfits, you who has to use your body to get information. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I've stared down death more than once, Kakashi…I think I can handle a little seduction." Her voice was soft but hoarse, like sand in her throat. She glanced down at his body quickly as it moved closer to her. When his hands slid up the wall on either side of her head, Sakura felt her body tense and a slight tremble spread over her.

She focused on the top button of his shirt, opened and exposing his pale skin. She could see the curve of his collar bone disappear beneath the black fabric and her licked her lips, finding it hard not to look up into his eyes. Kakashi ducked his head toward hers slowly and she cursed herself for lifting her gaze to his mouth. His lips were pale and curved and looked awfully soft.

How many women had been this close to his face? She found herself wondering, delighting in the thought that she was in a group of a very select few.

Kakashi leaned forward, his chest brushing hers as his lips found her jaw and blazed a liquid hot trail down her neck. Her breath shuddered in her lungs and before she could stop herself, Sakura's hands were against his chest, pushing him back. She squeezed her eyes shut as he stepped away from her, her hands falling to her sides. "Like I said," Kakashi turned back to his bags, folding his clothes and putting them away. "It's four hours until we get there. You should rest." He didn't say anything else. Sakura raked in a deep breath, still pressed hard against the wall as she stared at him. He had just tested her and she failed. Biting her lip, Sakura slid the contents of the bed over and slid into the sheets. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep…but pretending was better than being forced to be in the same room as Kakashi right now.

At least this way she could think about what had happened, how miserably she failed, and how completely and frighteningly aroused she currently was.

**AN- Wow, I am SO, SO, sorry for the lack of updates. It's been such a busy year for me so far and I can't apologize enough. My computer crashed around Christmas and I lost everything…I was a bit depressed about it all and just couldn't bring myself to write, but I am definitely out of that funk now. Once again, I'm sorry and I really hope this chapter (and future ones) can seriously make up for my absence! Thank you for sticking with me!**


End file.
